Football Uniforms and Locker Rooms
by Temarifan9622
Summary: Blaine joins the football team. Kurt isn't happy about this, until he sees his boyfriend in that uniform...


**Hello :3 This fic has been in my computer for a while, so I decided to post it. I wrote this because I think that Blaine should transfer to McKinley and join the football team. And Kurt should re-join the Cheerios so he could cheer for his boyfriend in every game! Wouldn't it be awesome? :3 Well, I hope you like this story!**

* * *

><p>"I can't believe I made it!"<p>

"Me neither"

"Aren't you happy?"

"Blaine, the only thing that makes me happy about you joining the football team is that I'll get to see you wearing that uniform" Kurt said "But believe me, you won't be so happy when you end up in a hospital bed after a game"

"Oh, come on, Finn plays football too, and you don't worry about him!" Blaine said.

"That's because Finn is twice as big as you!"

"I could use my size as an advantage. Maybe they won't even see me!"

Kurt and Blaine laughed and kept walking down the hallway, holding hands. Since Blaine transferred to McKinley, they were always together, and Kurt had never been so happy. Sure, they still received weird looks every time they kissed or held hands, but the boys didn't care. They were together, and that was all that mattered.

"See you in Glee Club" Blaine said.

Kurt nodded and placed a kiss on his boyfriend's cheek. Blaine smiled at him and walked away to his next class.

* * *

><p>"I can't watch this" Kurt said, covering his face with his hands.<p>

"Come on, Kurt, he'll be alright" Tina said reassuringly.

"What if he breaks a bone or something? What if he ends up in coma?" the boy said.

"Calm down, white boy" Mercedes said "Your boy will be alright"

"I know how you're feeling Kurt" Rachel said "Every time Finn steps into the field, I fear for his life. Did you know that high school football kills twenty people annually?"

"Rachel, you're not helping" Kurt said.

The game was about to begin, and both team's players started to pour into the field. Kurt bit his lip when he saw Blaine step inside after Puck. He looked so small in comparison to the others…

Blaine saw Kurt and smiled broadly. He jumped and waved his hand at him like a little kid, trying to get his attention. Despite his nervousness, Kurt smiled and waved back at him.

"Anderson, focus!" Coach Beiste yelled at him.

"Sorry, coach!" Blaine exclaimed, turning around.

Kurt chuckled. Maybe he didn't have to worry after all…

* * *

><p>The boys entered the locker room carrying Blaine on their shoulders. They were all screaming and laughing, and Blaine had a huge smile on his face. Coach Beiste entered after her team and closed the door. She was smiling too.<p>

"Dude, I didn't know hobbits could run so fast!" Puck said, looking at Blaine.

They kept congratulating the boy, who couldn't erase the grin of his face.

"Okay, everybody sit down!" Coach Beiste ordered "That was a great game, I'm proud of you all. Anderson" Blaine looked at her, and she smiled "Great job"

Finn patted his back, and Blaine smiled at him.

"Now take a shower, you stink!" the coach ordered.

* * *

><p>Blaine was the last one in the locker room. He had taken a shower, and his hair was still damp. He was about to leave when a familiar figure stepped inside.<p>

"Kurt!" he said, smiling "What are you doing here?"

But Kurt didn't answer. He walked towards his boyfriend and kissed him, grabbing the neck of his shirt. Blaine kissed him back, placing his hands on Kurt's hips. When they parted, they were both panting.

"Wow" Blaine said "Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?"

"You were amazing at the game" Kurt said "And I was right. You looked so hot in that uniform…"

They kissed again, this time more passionately. Blaine put his arms around Kurt's waist, bringing them closer together. Kurt buried his hands on Blaine's hair, deepening the kiss. Blaine slid his hands down his boyfriend's back, giving him chills. Kurt backed them until Blaine's back hit the wall, and he ran his hands down his boyfriends's chest.

"Kurt…" Blaine whispered.

Kurt took the opportunity to slip his tongue between Blaine's lips. The other boy responded immediately, opening his mouth a little more to grant better access to his boyfriend. Their tongues danced around each other, their passion increasing by the moment. Blaine hugged Kurt even tighter, every inch of their bodies touching, their fragrances filling each other's nose.

Blaine broke the kiss and moved his lips to Kurt's neck. The soprano let out a soft moan while his boyfriend left a trail of wet kisses on his soft skin. Kurt entwined his fingers in Blaine's curls and let his head fall back. Blaine started to suck Kurt's skin in a tender spot, leaving a dark mark in his white neck.

"Blaine!" Kurt exclaimed "Now I'll have to wear a scarf!"

"But you love scarfs"

"I love them in winter, Blaine. It's summer!"

Blaine just smiled and kissed him again. Then, he broke the kiss and dragged Kurt to a bench, where he sat down. Kurt straddled his lap and not a second passed before their lips crashed together again. Blaine ran his hands down Kurt's thighs and placed them on his hips, and Kurt pressed their chests together.

The boys could feel their hearts pounding. They could feel the other's hands running down their backs and tangling in their hair. Their lips moving against each other, every kiss loaded with love and passion. And it was wonderful. It was so romantic, and hot, and…

"OH MY GOD!"

Kurt and Blaine turned their heads to see the source of the voice. Blaine's hair was a complete mess, and Kurt's pale skin had turned red.

"Get your hands off my brother!"

"Finn!" Kurt exclaimed, jumping from Blaine's lap "What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you!" Finn said.

Blaine stood up and fixed the collar of his shirt, his cheeks completely red. Finn frowned at him.

"You!" he exclaimed "What did you do to my little brother?"

"Oh, my God!" Kurt exclaimed, annoyed "I'm not your little brother, Finn!"

"Of course you are!"

"No, I'm not! Go away, would you?"

Finn glared at Blaine one last time and left. Kurt sighed and ran a hand down his face. When he looked at his boyfriend, he was surprised to find him laughing.

"What is so funny?" Kurt asked.

"The whole situation, I guess" Blaine answered, still laughing.

"It won't be funny when Finn tells my dad and he gives me 'The talk' again!"

Blaine burst out laughing again, only increasing Kurt's annoyance.

"It's all because of you and your stupid football uniform…" he mumbled, frowning.

* * *

><p>"Hello, Blaine"<p>

Blaine recognized his boyfriend's voice and turned around to look at him. But when he saw Kurt, his jaw fell open and his eyes widened.

"Do you like it?" Kurt asked, smirking "I joined the Cheerios again"

Kurt was wearing the Cheerios uniform, and it was the sexiest thing Blaine had ever seen. The shorter boy was speechless, and his eyes scanned Kurt's figure again. Finally, Blaine cleared his throat and said:

"You look really good"

"I'm glad you like it" Kurt said, still smirking "And it matches your jacket"

Blaine looked at the football jacket he was wearing and smiled.

"You look stunning" he said to his boyfriend.

Kurt leaned forward to whisper into Blaine's ear.

"Why don't you show me how much you like it in the locker room after classes?"

Blaine was about to faint. Kurt winked at him and walked away. Blaine watched him go, strutting down the hallway, and smirked. Yeah, he would definitely show him how much he liked it.


End file.
